Bringing Papa Home
by OrgyMemberXVII
Summary: FACE Family AU. 9 years ago, Papa left them leaving them alone with Daddy and things have gotten terrible. For Christmas this year, Alfred decided to get his brother Matthew something money can't buy and bring Papa home. Story looks better than the summary, sorry if I'm wrong and it sucks! Language, OOCness, angst.
1. Cause of Our Troubles

Matthew sat at the dinner table with his family. There was silence all around and from what he remembered, it always used to be his favorite time. Alfred would talk about what he did with his friends or beg their parents to let him go to this birthday party he was invited to. Francis, his Papa, would be a bit "touchy." Arthur, his Dad, would be complaining about his day. That USED to be their family dinner.

Nowadays, everyone was quiet. Alfred would no longer talk about his friends. Arthur would just get drunk and Francis... he was cut out of the picture 9 years ago. Matthew could still remember the day he left.

* * *

_Matthew was playing with his stuffed polar bear when suddenly he heard Daddy and Papa shouting. Curious, he walked to the stairs and saw Alfred already at the bottom listening. He walked to the bottom of the steps where his brother was and listened to the fight going on._

_"What happened Al?" Alfred shrugged._

_"All I know is that Daddy came out of his office and slapped Papa then started shouting about something. I don't know why though." Matthew nodded and walked off to listen closer and maybe even watch. He knew that Daddy would shout at Papa sometimes and Papa would shout back but it was never like this._

_"Why would you do this to me?! We're married with a pair of twins! Did you even think about them at all?! Did you ever think about me you bloody git? Answer me you damn frog!"_

_"You want to know why? I'm sick of you always insulting me! I'm sick of you getting drunk all the time!"_

_"I do NOT get drunk all the time!"  
_

_"Need I remind you when the boys were babies?! I had to take care of them all the time while you were out with your friends having a beer chugging contest then I had to pick your ass up from the bar when you passed out drunk! I'm fucking sick of having to be the one person you lean on all the fucking time! Grow a pair and take care of your sons!" Arthur slapped Francis and that almost generated another fight when little Matthew cried._

_"Daddy stop it!" Tears blurred his vision as tears came down like a waterfall. Arthur grabbed Matthew by the shoulders._

_"Listen here young man," He started in a serious tone, "this is a matter between me and your father. Stay out of it for it isn't any of your business, got it?" The little boy nodded as he father let go of him but left the room. He came back with a suitcase and chucked it at Francis almost hitting him in the face._

_"Get your clothes and leave. If you want to turn your back on this family, then you can just go and be with your little lover. Just get the fuck out of my home." Matthew's eyes widened when he saw Papa start walk out and heard his footsteps go up the stairs._

_He ran up to their room and Alfred followed. They went to their parents' room and saw Francis packing his things. Matthew's lips trembled and he let out a silent choked sob. Francis turned around and saw his boys standing in the doorway and put his shirt down then patted on his lap. The boys got the message and crawled into his lap._

_"Where are you going Papa? Are you coming back?" Alfred asked while trying not to cry._

_"Boys, you are five years old and never going to understand this until you get older, but when one parent makes a dumb mistake that the other one finds out about, they fight badly. When they fight like that they use things against each other and it causes the one that made the mistake to leave. So that is what happened today. I made a mistake, Daddy got mad at me and now I have to leave."_

_"How long?" Matthew asked._

_"Forever." Matthew and Alfred looked at their Papa surprised and started bawling after a minute._

_"We don't want you to go!" They chorused in their crying. Francis hugged them tight and kissed their foreheads._

_"Just because I'm leaving forever doesn't mean that I'll be completely out of your lives or that I don't love you anymore. I'll always be thinking of you and you two have to promise me the same thing, okay?" They nodded as Francis put them down and kept packing his things. They ran down the steps and blocked the front door. Papa had to stay if they never left from their spot._

_Francis came down the stairs and Arthur was silently walking to the door. The now broken couple stopped when they saw their five-year old boys in front of the door. Sighing, Arthur bent down to their level._

_"Boys, I know you don't want Papa to go but he has to."_

_"Why?" Alfred asked._

_"Papa hurt us in a way, you wouldn't understand if I told you now but someday when you're older and you know, you'll understand. Now step aside." Matthew moved but Alfred didn't. He was going to stay right there and stop Papa from leaving but Arthur wasn't having any of it._

_"Alfred, I said move out of the way." The boy shook his head and stayed right where he was. The Englishman had no choice but to pick up Alfred who had started to kick and scream. Francis watched and Arthur glared at him and jerked his head toward the door._

_The French man nodded and walked out. Matthew did the only thing he could and latched onto his father's leg._

_"I'm not letting you go!" Francis tried to move more but Matthew stayed in place until Arthur had to come and pick him up after putting Alfred in time-out. He squirmed and tried getting out of his grasp. Papa's car backed out of the driveway and was going. Matthew bit his daddy's hand and when he dropped to the ground, he ran full speed after the car._

_"PAPA DON'T GO! PAPA, TAKE ME WITH YOU PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" But it was too late, Papa was too far away. Matthew dropped to the ground on his knees crying as he saw Papa's car driving off, not backing up in anyway. Suddenly he was lifted up off the ground and was turned around to see Daddy's not amused face._

_"Matthew, you are in time-out for biting my hand! Do you know how much this hurts?!"_

_"I'm s-sorry D-daddy!"_

_"Sorry won't cut it! Let's go mister." Matthew cried the whole way home._

* * *

Matthew let a tear fall into Dad's crappy cooking which he was sure had come to life. To this day, he missed Papa. He missed how he would sing to him when he had a nightmare. He missed how Papa would cook, even better than what Dad calls cooking. Arthur took notice to his son acting like this.

"Matthew, why aren't you eating anything off your plate?" The blond looked up then back down again.

"I'm not hungry." He said in a soft tone.

"Not hungry? You have to eat something! The doctor said that you have to get some food in your body otherwise your brain will slow down. Now stay seated and eat this delicious food." Alfred scoffed.

"This shit you call food would only be edible to animals, people with no taste buds, or someone with no sense on what good food is." Arthur hit the back of his son's head.

"Do you realize how much work it is to raise you two by myself! I have to cook food for you, buy you clothes, get Matthew to hockey practice, get you to your Eagle Scout shit, get your asses to school and I have to make sure you two have what you need! Do you realize how much effort that is? The worst part is that there's no one to help me!" Arthur yelled.

"Maybe if you didn't chase Papa out you'd have someone to take care of us while you go get drunk!" Alfred shouted as Arthur grew furious. Matthew had a feeling that this would turn into one of those nights again. Dad and Alfred fighting.

"That is enough young man! I will not have any of this, do you want to go to bed without supper?"

"Heh. If it means being spared from this vomit inducing crap you call food, then yes I would like to go to bed without supper." Arthur pointed the way out of the dining room which Alfred was glad to leave. Matthew was going to make a move too when a hand grabbed his wrist and plopped him back down in the seat.

"You are not to make a move until I see at least half of that plate eaten. Also, not one word from you." Matthew sighed at he started to eat. Once he was done with the half he was supposed to eat, he ran to the bathroom to throw up. A pair of hands held his hair back as he purged. When he turned around, Alfred handed him a cup of water which he gratefully accepted.

"Why did you eat Dad's crap?" Was the first thing that came out of Alfred's mouth.

"You heard Dad. I had to eat something."

"Why not just go over to that Albino's house like always?"

"It's Friday so Gilbert, his brother, and some friends of theirs from Germany are having their weekly German Sparkle Party."

"What the hell do they do at those German Sparkle Parties?"

"Eat, drink from beer boots, dance to dub-step. At least that's what Gilbert bothered to tell me. What up with you and that girl Natalia?" Alfred sighed a little.

"Why does everyone think we have a thing?! We're just friends! Just as Papa would say in this situation: friends first, relationship later." Matthew chuckled at his brother's outburst then his thoughts drifted back to Papa. It had been so long since he last saw him, he was still amazed he and Alfred remembered him. Alfred caught on to his brother's sad aura and sat next to him.

"You miss Papa a lot, don't you?" Matthew nodded as he started to cry and Alfred took his brother into his arms.

"It's okay... I'm still here." Matthew cried until he fell asleep leaving Alfred to carry his brother to bed. When he got Matthew to his bed he placed his polar bear plush, Kumajiro, in his arms and smiled when he held it tight to his chest.

He heaved a sigh as he went to his computer and typed in his other father's name. So many results came up for the name Francis Bonnefroy. Christmas was coming up in about two months and one thing Alfred had been trying to get himself and Matthew was a chance to see their Papa again.

Ever since their first Christmas without Papa around, Alfred made a promise to his brother that they'd see their father again. One Christmas he had actually tried walking through the snow in the direction Matthew said that Francis' car had driven off in. Almost got frostbite that year. Then there was another Christmas when he'd called about every number in the phone book trying to find their father's number. Arthur was down-right pissed when the phone bill was so high that month.

This year was going to be different. He was going to get his family back together so he could make his brother happy. This year he was going to find Papa. After almost an hour of dead end searching, Alfred called it quits for the night and turned the computer off. He looked up on a shelf resting in it's place was his old toy alien, Tony. Papa gave him that for Christmas one year when they were two, the same year Papa got Kumajiro for Matthew. He took the plastic thing off the shelf and remembered what happened the day he got him.

* * *

_Alfred and Matthew got their presents from their Papa and excitedly opened them. Matthew pulled a stuffed polar bear out of the box and hugged it close. Seeing his brother so happy with his thing, he opened up his box slower expecting to get the same thing as his brother but instead got a toy alien! He looked up at his fathers with lit up eyes._

_"I noticed how you loved it in the toy store so I went back when you weren't looking and got it for you!" Alfred ran up and hugged his father tight._

_"I love you Papa, this is the best present ever! I love it!" Alfred let go and ran back over to his brother to show him what Papa got him._

* * *

Alfred cried a little at the memory. That was when all of them were a happy family. But now... they were broken. Arthur stormed into the room half-drunk when he saw his son still up. He walked over and harshly grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell are you still doing up? Shouldn't you be in bed you wanker?" Arthur slurred.

"I was getting ready to."

"Good. I'm gonna be at work tomorrow so you're making breakfast for you and your brother." Then Arthur stumbled out the door. _I always have to make breakfast for me and Matthew you lazy ass drunk. _Alfred thought as he went to bed with Tony in his arms. He was going to bring Papa back, even if it killed him.

* * *

**Me: Okay I was thinking of something angsty with the FACE family so I cooked this little thing up.**

**France: Why did you write something so angsty? Going through your "teenage angst" phase?**

**Me: Shut up Francy pants! You are so lucky that I even considered writing this and that I'm even considering writing a sequel to Romeo and Cinderella!**

**America: Oh! Oh! Oh! Am I going to be in it?!**

**Prussia: No! More like are you going to bring AWESOME into it!**

**America: Nu-uh! She's gonna put me in it!**

**Prussia: No ME!**

**Me: Ladies, ladies please you're both beautiful and besides, it's everyone's choice on which pairing I do the sequel on. If everyone votes that I continue with FrUk then I'll write them adjusting too life after running away and eloping, if GerIta wins then their story line will be Ludwig trying to help Feliciano coping with Arthur leaving, PruCan wins their story line will be Gilbert trying to get used to having a boyfriend all while getting over his best friend leaving, GiriPan win their story line is Heracles trying to help Kiku out of his depression, if RusAme wins their story will be Alfred trying to learn to love and Ivan helping him, if Spamano wins then their story will be Lovino learning to trust people and let them in with Antonio's help. But then there's the option of alternating between all six like a chapter a pairing but then everyone would have to wait or their favorites... there's a poll in my profile you can vote on and voting ends on Halloween and the next day the votes will be counted!**

**England: Those story lines don't look too well thought up and planned out.**

**Me: Neither was your story when I first started it out but it stuck and got a crap ton of views! Anyways I am running out of time, remember to vote on the poll and tune in next time for some more FACE family angst! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	2. Papa is a Traitor

Alfred woke up to the sound of an alarm clock ringing loudly. Smashing his hand on the button, he woke up to see the snow covered streets. Sighing he got out of bed and put a jacket on because Arthur either neglected to leave any heat on before he left for work again or didn't bother to pay the heat bill again. Walking to the kitchen he passed the same familiar halls of the place he called home for years and passed by a family picture that caught his eye.

It was a picture of him, Matthew, Papa, and Dad when he and his brother were three. They were at the beach that day and Arthur nearly had a heart attack when Francis had a shark fin on his back and was swimming around them when he and Matthew were trying to learn to swim. He chuckled a little and made his way to the kitchen.

Immediately he went to making pancakes for Matthew. As he was cooking he didn't know that Matthew woke up and smelled his cooking. Grabbing a hockey stick and Kumajiro, Matthew traveled down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was about to swing when he saw someone standing at the stove but lowered his guard when it was just Alfred.

"Whoa there Mattie! What up with the hockey stick?" Matthew put the stick on the table and sighed.

"I thought someone came into the house and started cooking or Dad was attempting to cook breakfast again. Where is he and why is the house so cold?" Alfred put the pancakes in front of Matthew who began to eat them after putting a lot of syrup on them.

"I think Dad was okay to go to work today and either he forgot to turn the heat on before leaving or he was too busy getting hammered to pay the heat bill... again." Matthew nodded and continued to eat his pancakes as Alfred got out a bowl of Lucky Charms. The brothers ate until the door opened and storming into the kitchen came Arthur who was fuming mad.

"What's wrong Dad?" The two asked at the same time. Arthur sighed a little and sat down at the table with his sons.

"Boys, I got fired from my job because I came in with a slight hangover again. I don't know what we're going to do, we may actually move into an apartment." Alfred was stunned while Matthew remained quiet. They'd been in this sort of situation before and they've always made it out okay. Matthew hugged his father and kissed his cheek.

"It's going to be okay Dad. We'll make it through, you've always found a way for us to stay here. You can do it again." Arthur scoffed at him a little.

"I don't think I can Matthew. We may actually have to leave this time if I can't find a job."

"Why don't you call Papa? He can help out until you can find another job!" At the mention of his ex, Arthur furiously grabbed Matthew's wrist and looked at him with furious green eyes.

"Don't you ever mention that man in my presence ever again. Understand?" Matthew nodded as he struggled to get out of his grip. Not being able to see his brother in pain Alfred got Arthur's hand off of Mathew's wrist leaving a stunned Englishman and Matthew rubbing his arm.

"Please don't hurt Mattie, he was just suggesting something that could give us a shot at staying in this house. We love it here a lot and we want to stay and he just thought Papa could be nice enough help out and-" Alfred was cut off as Arthur stood up quickly knocking a chair over.

"Alfred, what is the first rule of this house?"

"Never mention Papa."

"Right and why are you mentioning him?"

"Because it's the truth and you have to stop denying the fact that you want Papa back as much as we have for the past nine years! Ever since Papa left, you've been a huge mess losing job after job and having a huge drinking problem. We know that Papa leaving made you sad... you turned cold and heartless and turned into a shitty father, but we still love you and don't want to see you like this anymore."

Arthur moved to slap Alfred but he put his hand down and started to cry. Eventually he fell to his knees crying. Alfred felt a little sorry for the man and moved to put a hand on his father's shoulder but his hand was smacked away.

"You don't know anything! You don't know why your father left, you don't know how this has been making me feel, you don't know how it is to be me! You just don't know so don't fucking go and say you know when you don't!" He yelled at his son.

"You're right, I don't know! But I know what a bitchy drunken broken down mess is when I see one." Alfred shot back as Arthur looked up to glare at him.

"And I know a disrespectfully ungrateful son when I see one!" Arthur said as he walked out of the kitchen and into his room.

He flopped down on the bed and looked at a picture of Francis that for some reason hadn't been turned down after the bloody frog left. Arthur sighed as he put the photo back where it was and turned over.

"I don't need that damn frog. I can take care of those two wankers all by myself." He mumbled to himself. After what that man did, Arthur was never going to forgive him let alone welcome back into the house or his life. Francis practically took his trust and his love then destroyed it like it was nothing.

He picked up his phone but then put it down. No. He's not going to swallow his pride and call that bastard. He started to cry a little until the door opened and quiet footsteps came in and he felt a little weight dipping on the bed and turned around to see Matthew holding his stuffed bear.

"I'm sorry I mentioned him Dad." Was the first thing that came out of Matthew's mouth and Arthur shook his head.

"No no Matthew. While you did break the first rule, you were only making a little suggestion. I shouldn't have grabbed your wrist that hard. Are you okay?" Matthew nodded and hugged his father again. Alfred walked in and looked at his father and brother hugging. He cleared his throat and Arthur sat up and looked at him sternly.

"Is there anything you wanted to say to me Alfred?" They boy nodded and put all his weight on one foot.

"I'm sorry for being disrespectful and rude. You're my father and I shouldn't have been talking to you like that in the first place." Arthur nodded as Alfred joined him, but what Arthur didn't see was the hidden regret in his son's eyes. Alfred didn't want to do this but Mattie had begged him to so he had to.

After the little family moment, Alfred went back to his computer trying to track down Papa again. There has to be at least one Francis Bonnefroy in America, at LEAST one. He was going to find Papa this time. The door opened and Alfred quickly closed the computer and looked up to see Matthew with his stuffed polar bear in hand.

"What were you doing?" He asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Nothing really Mattie, don't worry about it."

"I can tell when you're lying to me Al." Alfred could have cursed himself out because Matthew could tell when anyone was lying. The other blond flipped the laptop up and gasped at what was on the screen.

"You're looking for Papa again? Alfred, you're just gonna fail." Alfred looked at his brother with a questioning look gracing his face. If there was anyone in this household that wanted the Frenchman back home more than anything, it was Matthew.

The first year since Papa left, Matthew had cried his eyes out everyday and even slept in front of the door in case Papa came back and saw him on the floor and carried him back to his room. That always happened, but back then Arthur was always doing that and it broke the other blond's heart every time. For him to just say that... it was unthinkable.

"How can you say that?"

"It's the truth Alfred. Papa is untraceable, you don't know where he really is! He could have gotten a job in another state and moved back to France when he had enough for a plane ticket, enough to pay a moving crew and snagged a job there. Maybe he changed his identity and everything so we wouldn't be able to find him. Maybe he became a drunk like Dad, stopped caring for the family he left behind, became a cold-hearted bastard, he could have forgotten about us entirely, or just killed himself!" By this point, Matthew had been crying. Alfred took his brother into his arms and rubbed his back as he cried.

"Mattie, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I'll be bringing Papa home this Christmas, you'll see." Matthew shook his head more.

"No! It's not going to be okay. Face reality like with a fucking brain and open your fucking eyes Alfred. Papa is NEVER coming back. Ever." The taller brother was surprised. Usually, Matthew never cursed and he was so strong-willed and determined, but he'd lost all hope. Matthew had started to shake when he saw the way Alfred was looking at him.

"What is it?"

"How can you just say that? If there was anyone in this house that loved Papa more than anything it was you! After all those years of carrying that stuffed polar bear around all the time before AND after Papa left, how can you say that?" Matthew clutched Kumajiro to his chest. His brother may be an idiot but sometimes he managed to be right.

"Look, I know that I would never be saying this but it's time to face facts brother. Papa isn't coming back, that traitor turned his back on us. All we have now are our memories of Papa and we just have to live with that. I have to move on and sort of read the atmosphere. You have to do the same thing." With that, Matthew fell silent.

"Why the hell is everyone reading that book but me?"

"It's not a book you moron. It's a saying." The smaller one left the room, leaving his brother sitting there on the bed, confused. _Arthur... _Alfred's mind seethed with anger.

Alfred ran out of his room to find Arthur who was drinking a bottle of scotch. Before he knew it, his anger got the best of him and he smashed the bottle on the ground and slapped Arthur. The older blond was stunned for a bit and looked at his son who seethed with anger.

"What's wrong Alfred? Look, I know you want me to quit and I promise I'll start working on it tomorrow." Alfred scoffed.

"I could give two shits whether you quit being such a drinker or not, I want to know what the fuck you did to my brother!"

"Watch your language and tone of voice young man!" Arthur shouted.

"Not until you tell me why Mattie said that Papa was a traitor and he turned his back on us! Why did he say that?! Why?" Arthur groaned as he rolled his eyes and rubbed his head.

"Your 'Papa' again? Alfred, you are going to have to accept that fact that he's never coming back again. Why don't we just stop talking about him now, shall we?" Arthur's trying to change the subject, but this is something Alfred won't let fly by this time.

"What did Papa do to deserve your hate Dad? What did he do?" Arthur let out a sigh as he pulled up a chair.

"Papa cheated on me Alfred. I couldn't take it anymore just knowing and I had to kick him out. You have to understand, while he didn't really hurt you and your brother he hurt me and turned his back on us. I didn't want to live with the pain nor did I want you to live with the lie of false love between me and your father." Alfred couldn't believe it. He just couldn't. Papa wouldn't do that. Papa would never have cheated on Dad. He started to heavily breathe and soon tears began to fall out of his eyes and when Arthur reached to hug him, Alfred pushed him away.

"No! You're lying so me and Matthew would have an excuse to never talk about Papa anymore! Don't you care you heartless bastard! Why are you lying?!"

"First off you will watch your tone in this household young man and secondly, it's the truth! I didn't want you two to grow up with a lie! You have to understand! I wanted the best for you!"

"Ha!" Alfred scoffed, "Since when did you want what was best for us? Ever since Papa left you became nothing but a train wreck! You became a heavy drinker, you turned cold and heartless, you practically leave us to fend for ourselves when you leave for work or the bar on the weekends! How does that sound like you wanted what was best for me and my brother! It sounds like a broken mess escaping from two responsibilities he was too busy getting drunk to care for!"

"Go up to your room right now! I will deal with you at a later time, just get the fuck out of my sight!"

Alfred flipped the bird to Arthur before going up the stairs and back to his room which he slammed the door so loudly and with such force it was probably heard from around the world. The Brit muttered a string of swears to himself as he cleaned up the glass. Once he was finished he threw the dust pan to the ground and heavily sighed.

"Matthew, darling, it's okay to come out. I know you're hiding." Matthew came out of the spot he was hiding in and looked down to the floor and away from his father's gaze. Arthur sighed and pulled his son into a hug.

"Were you lying to me when you told why Papa left? Were you just brainwashing me so I would have an excuse to never mention Papa anymore?" Matthew flinched when the word 'Papa' came out of his mouth.

"No sweetheart. In all honesty, I thought you'd react like Alfred. Just because I don't really care for him now, it doesn't mean you should hate him. Now let's stop talking about that man shall we?" Matthew reluctantly nodded against his father's shoulder and was instantly let go. _Why? If Papa loved Dad so much then why did he cheat? If he loved me and Alfred so much then how come he never bothered to stay in touch with us?_ These words wanted to pour out of the boy's mouth so much but they never did. And they never would.

* * *

**Me: And that's the way chapter 2 ends! I could have added more and ended it better but this was a good way to end it. Anyways... I hope I didn't disappoint! Remember to vote on the poll if you haven't already, follow me on Tumblr for fanfiction updates and random pictures, follow me on Instagram and Twitter and ask me questions on Ask dot fm, my username is the same as my main account on Instagram! Hope to see you next chapter! This is Janae A.K.A. OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	3. The Phone Call

Francis turned over in his bed. He couldn't sleep. Not at all. The memory of leaving his boys with Arthur was all he could see and it haunted him for 9 years. Matthew and Alfred crying, Arthur furious. He couldn't bear it. He was sure Arthur was doing his best to take care of Matthew and Alfred, but he left Arthur with a drinking problem that went unsolved. With a sigh he grabbed his wallet and took out a picture he took of the boys when they were younger.

Matthew was holding his Kumajiro bear and Alfred was holding his toy alien Tony as they were on the swingset. The family had gone to the park for the day since it was summertime and the boys practically begged them to go. He smiled as he remembered the day he took the picture.

* * *

_Alfred and Matthew ran to the jungle gym as Arthur and Francis took their time walking with smiles on their faces and hands held together. Their boys practically begged them to go to the park. Arthur was against the idea at first knowing what the other parents at the park might say and/or do if they discovered the boys' parentage but Francis was all for the idea. The boys needed to get out of the house and it was hot as hell in that place._

_A few people had looked at them watching the boys play and their entwined hands. Some people thought it was cute and walked up to them and complimented on what cute children they had while some other people took their kids and left the park. One old woman even had the nerve to walk up to Alfred and Matthew and tell them bad things which had them crying and Arthur, the one who thought this was a terrible idea, at ready to defend his children._

_"That is enough ma'am!" The woman looked at him with disgust in her eyes._

_"What? I'm just telling them the truth of what destiny they've got coming to them when they die! How can you and your long-haired fag over there be dragging these innocent boys to hell?! They should be raised with whoever really had them!" Arthur tightened his grip around his sons' shoulders._

_"4 years ago the person that had them didn't want anything to do with them and me and my husband were more then happy to give them a home." Arthur had used the lie he and Francis came up with whenever people asked how the boys came to be. They really came to be because Arthur had somehow gotten pregnant._

_No one had an explanation or a cause, it just happened. To avoid any sort of confusion or anything, Francis had to dress Arthur as a girl, much to the other's displeasure. When it came time to give birth, they had a home birth planned out. It was risky but Arthur and the twins survived though it caused a bit of alcoholism in Arthur. __Francis had enough of watching the show and had to walk in there to defend his family._

_"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't be so mean and hateful to my sons and husband ma'am." Francis said in the nicest tone he could. The woman spat on Francis then walked away receiving praise from a couple people but getting some hate from everyone else. The Frenchman picked up one of his wailing sons and tried to calm him down._

_"Shh... stop crying little Matthieu. The mean lady is gone now." Matthew tried to calm down but that failed as he kept crying harder._

_"That mean lady said mean things to me and Mattie!" Alfred was able to say through his tears as Arthur hugged the child more._

_"What kind of things sweetheart?"_

_"She was saying that we would grow up stupid and saying that we're tainted and going to be like you then going to Hell unless we're taken away from Daddy and Papa! We don't wanna be taken away from Daddy and Papa we love you guys!" Alfred said while he was drying his tears._

_"Matthieu, Alfred. Though you do not have a mom and dad like other children do, you have a daddy and papa that love you all the same. You won't turn out like us, who you are going to be when you grow up will only be influenced by the choices you make as you go along in life." The Frenchman said to his sons. They nodded in understanding pretending to grasp what their papa was saying as it was confusing to them._

_Francis set Matthew down then he and Alfred resumed playing. Arthur tugged Francis along with him in case any other homo-phobics wanted to talk anymore trash about the way they lived around his babies. The boys were playing on the swings and trying to see who could go up higher but that proved a bit difficult seeing as they were going at a certain height._

_The Brit walked over to his sons and gave them a little boost in speed and soon their sons were laughing each time they were going up and coming back down. Francis couldn't help but take a picture after they were done on the swings._

* * *

Francis smiled as he closed his wallet and stared up at his ceiling. He wondered if the boys even remembered him. It had been so long since they saw him that he had a sense they forgot. Or maybe they somehow got it through their heads that he was never coming back after that fight. Shit had seriously hit the fan on their family life that day.

He let out a sad sigh as he turned over and tried to go to sleep but that proved difficult when that damn Austrian upstairs wouldn't stop blasting his damn Chopin so loud that everyone in the apartment building must hear it! With a growl, Francis grabbed his table clock before he marched out his apartment and to the Austrian's apartment door and practically banged on it. He kept banging on it until Roderich answered the door with a not amused face.

"What the hell do you want?" Roderich asked like nothing was phasing him about the crazy volume his music was playing at.

"Do you have any idea what time it is in the morning here in America?! It's 3:19 in the morning and you're keeping the apartment building up by blasting that Godforsaken Chopin again and I'm sure Elizabeta would agree with me!"

"Elizabeta is sound asleep! She likes it when I play my Chopin through the night, it puts her to sleep like a mother's lullaby would a baby. Just come in and look at her peacefully sleep." The Austrian said dragging Francis inside. _Okay, watching someone else's girlfriend is PERFECTLY normal. Nope, nothing wrong with it._ He thought as he was watching Elizabeta sleep like nothing was bothering her. Francis took this little opportunity to reach into her ears and take out the earplugs he had a feeling would be there. Almost immediately, Elizabeta woke up with a shout.

"RODERICH TURN THE DAMN CHOPIN OFF BEFORE I CHOP _**IT**_ OFF!" She screamed over the music. Roderich quickly went to his speakers and turned the Chopin off and came back in like ten seconds. Francis laughed at the situation and gave the earplugs back to Elizabeta before walking for the door with a smile on his face.

"Now I can try to catch up on my beauty sleep! Don't try to fight over something so trivial you two crazy lovebirds."

"You should have tried to follow your own advice before cheating on your husband and having to leave your children after that fight." Roderich said before getting punched in the shoulder by Elizabeta and Francis paused in his step. He really could have done without Roderich mentioning that. He curled his hand into a tight fist.

"I didn't mean to cheat on him. I've tried to tell him many times but he never picks up the phone. It was just a mistake I have to live with. I'm sorry for bothering you two." Elizabeta felt bad for the guy. When he first moved in he had some tears in his eyes and when she'd asked him why he was crying he told her what happened. She had cried a little herself because it was a sad story.

Francis returned to his apartment with some of his feelings hurt. Just when he was in a good mood too. There were times he absolutely hated living in this damn building but this was the only decent apartment he could even afford. With a troubling sigh he fell asleep.

* * *

In the next few hours, he woke up to see a pair of green eyes staring back at him. Feeling scared, he jumped up and let out a (manly) scream as he fell to the floor. A mad howl of laughter as heard as he groaned and looked to see his best friend, Antonio, clutching his sides.

"Not even funny mon ami. How and why did you even come here anyways?" Francis asked in a confused state because he was sure he locked the door when he came back to the apartment. He must have forgotten to put the alarm on.

"I have a spare key to your apartment remember? Besides, I hacked your alarm system too."

"That answers the how, but it doesn't answer the why." Antonio smacked his forehead as some sort of way to say that he remembered why he was there.

"Elizabeta called and asked me to come cheer you up because when you left her apartment, you looked a little sad. What happened amigo?"

"Roderich brought up the fact that I cheated on my husband and had to leave him and my kids. I should probably call and see how he and the boys are doing." He reached for his phone but Antonio's hand stopped him before he could grab it.

"No no no. You shouldn't call. He never answered your calls then and I can almost guarantee Arthur not answering you now." Francis ignored him and picked up his phone anyways and dialed his ex-lover's number. The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

_"What the hell do you want you damn frog?"_

"I just wanted to check up on you and the boys. I was thinking about you three last night. How are the boys doing? Do they remember me at all?" A short silence that seemed like hours of silence was heard on the other end of the line.

_"Yes. They still remember you. Even after all this time I don't understand how they ever did."_ Francis was delighted to hear that. When he can get Arthur to let him see them, they would actually remember.

_"Now come on man, there has to be a reason why you called me other than that hmm?"_

"Oui, do you think maybe I can come over and visit Matthieu and Alfred? I haven't seen them since they were five and I'm sure that they'l bee happy to see me again." There. He said it. Another long pause sounded and some voices were heard in the background who he guessed might have been the TV going. Finally, Arthur let out an angry sigh.

_"No."_

"What?"

_"I said no Francis. Look, yesterday I told the boys why I had you leave. Matthew, he doesn't really know what to think of you anymore and Alfred, he was denying that I was telling the truth. I don't think you should see them anyways."_

"I have a right to see my children Arthur!" Francis snapped. Why shouldn't he be allowed to see his kids?! He practically raised those boys for five years.

_"I know you do, but now certainly isn't a good time to visit. The boys just found out why I had Papa leave and I lost my job yesterday and I'm trying to look for another one. Besides, I don't want them to pretend like they actually enjoyed your visit like I would pretend."_

"I practically raised those boys while you were out at work or getting drunk! I deserve to see them! Why won't you let me see them?"

_"I don't want them to have to face the man that practically turn his back on his sons! Need I remind you who's been taking care of your boys since you left?! You know what you can sit there and pretend that your father of the fucking year all you want but you were apart of those two lives for only five years. Goodbye and don't fucking call me again unless it's important!"_ With that, an angry British man hung up on the phone. Francis growled as he hung his own head in regret.

* * *

Meanwhile Arthur was pissed. After all those years, that douche calls again? He was still never going to let that bastard near him again. Not with how things are now. He groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"I know you two were listening, come on out now." Matthew and Alfred came out of their hiding spots and stared at their father. The last time they saw him that pissed was the day Papa left.

"Who was on the phone Dad?" Alfred asked. Arthur looked at his sons who both had equal looks of confusion on their faces.

"No one important boys. Don't worry about it. It's breakfast time right? What do you guys want me to make you?"

"I'm not hungry." Matthew said retreating to his and Alfred's room and Alfred had followed him. Maybe he should have asked that frog if he could come and help out but then he'd find himself falling in love with him all over again. He started to cry at the memories of being in love with him.

* * *

_"Francis stop! It tickles!" Arthur laughed as Francis placed feather light kisses that tickled all over his stomach. They'd just found out through a little test that Arthur was pregnant. After the confusion of how it was possible passed, Francis spun Arthur around until he was dizzy. The Frenchman laughed as he kissed his lover again._

_"I can't help myself! We're going to be parents Arthur! I'm so excited!"_

_"Calm down, we have a little while until our little treasure is born. I don't know if I'll be a good father or not." They kissed again and then Francis cupped his lover's cheek._

_"When our treasure is born, you will be an excellent Daddy and I'll be a good Papa."_

_Arthur chuckled, "Already deciding on what the baby is going to call us?"_

* * *

Arthur sighed as he went upstairs to his sons room and saw the brothers had fallen back asleep. He smiled as he kissed both of their foreheads. As much as a prick he could be, he still loved his sons.

"Have sweet dreams my little treasures. Though it may not seem like it with how I act, I love you and nothing will change that." With that, he walked out of the room.

* * *

**Me: Okay, this chapter could've gone a little better, but what they hey this is as much as I could come up with! I hope I didn't disappoint! This is OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	4. You Think YOU Have Problems?

Waking up a few hours later, Matthew saw Alfred still asleep with spit coming out of his mouth. He chuckled then went downstairs and to the living room to see Arthur looking through the photo album. He walked in quietly and decided to reminisce with dear old Dad. Getting on his knees, Matthew started to grab some pictures and found the last photo they took when Papa was still here.

Alfred was sitting on Arthur's lap holding up those cheesy peace signs while Arthur was trying to get his arms down so he could actually look decent in the picture. Matthew was in Francis' lap holding his Kumajiro bear and looking at the camera shyly while Francis was only paying attention to the camera. Once the camera flashed, Alfred had run out of Arthur's lap while the older gentleman chased the boy around the house.

He chuckled a bit at the photo and almost gave Arthur a heart attack.

"Matthew, don't scare me like that! Damn near gave me a heart attack."

"Oh my gosh Dad, fail." Arthur ruffled his son's hair a bit.

"You were always so quiet Matthew, you always make people feel like there's a ghost in the room. What picture do you have in your hand there?" Arthur gently took the picture out of Matthew's hands and stared at it a bit.

"I remember this. It was the last family picture we took with your father." A frown came on his face as a tear slip out of his eye. That bastard. Why he ever loved him in the first place he would never know. With a heavy heart and no second thought to what he was doing, Arthur tore the picture in half.

Matthew sat there with wide eyes. He tore the last family photo they took. How could he just tear up that memory? Sure Matthew had mixed feelings about Papa now but he still cared for the man no doubt. The two halves fell to the ground like feathers as Arthur looked at them with lifeless eyes filled with sadness and depression.

Sensing the mood coming off his father, Matthew went to place his hand on his shoulder but Dad smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." Then Arthur stood up and gave Matthew some money then grabbed his shoes and jacket.

"I'm going to be out for the night. Be a good boy and make sure your brother doesn't act like an idiot and destroy things again. And use that money to order a pizza or Chinese food." With that, Arthur left and slammed the door.

Alfred walked downstairs and saw Matthew staring at the door. Curiously he walked up to his brother and took the money out of his hands.

"Where'd you get the money?" Matthew was snapped out of whatever daydream he was in and looked at Alfred who was waving the money around. With a snort he took the money back.

"Dad's gonna be out for the night and he gave us money for dinner. What you want? Chinese or pizza?" Alfred sighed. _Dad's probably at the nearest bar getting drunk..._ He thought as he grabbed some of the pizza menus he received through the mail and grabbed the one he was looking for. Matthew gave a little chuckle as he took the menu from his brother.

"Vargas Villa Pizzeria? Are you just ordering from here so that Feliciano can deliver it to our place and you can flirt with him?" Alfred blushed a bit and scratched the back of his head. It wasn't a secret that Alfred liked him but everyone just HAS to make the joke that he and Natalia are a thing.

"I can't help it if I like Feliciano! He's just so cute and those eyes, Mattie, those eyes! I can't help it. Wanna just go down there and hang out?" Matthew nodded and grabbed his jacket and shoes like Alfred and the twins were out and walking to Vargas Villa Pizzeria. It was convenient for them since they lived on a main street so they could easily walk into town.

They finally got to the pizza place just in time to see Lovino heading out muttering a string of swears in a pizza slice costume. Alfred and Matthew suppressed their urge to laugh as Lovino flipped them off. One of them would have taken a photo but that would not be cool. Finally, they just busted out laughing as the Italian growled more.

"Hey hamburger-loving bastard! If you're just here to see my brother then just go in there, he's sitting in a booth with that damn otaku, the freaky cat lover and both of the potato bastards." Alfred stumbled in laughing while Matthew stayed outside with Lovino who was steaming mad.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you have gone inside with your idiota brother laughing at me?"

"I should have but you looked like you needed the company. Why are you in a pizza costume anyways?"

Lovino groaned. "My grandfather made me do this to see if we could attract more customers. I only have to stay out here until I get rid of all these fucking menus." Matthew chuckled a bit as he took half of the menus from the Italian who looked at him with a questioning eye.

"I'll help you. Besides, you look like you don't want to be in that pizza costume for long." Lovino blushed a bit as he and Matthew started to try advertising while Alfred joined Feliciano and the others inside.

Feliciano instantly ran to Alfred hugging him. The other four at the table were just staring until Feliciano let him go. Blushing furiously at what he'd just did, and let out a nervous laugh.

"Ve... um... nice to see you Alfred." Feliciano stammered with a little smile on his face. Alfred chuckled a bit then he and Feliciano walked over to the table.

"Hey dudes! How's it hanging?"

"Alfred-san, how are you doing?" Kiku said trying to be as polite as possible.

"I'm well. So, anyone want to explain why Lovino's outside in a pizza costume?"

"One of the usual people would be in the costume but he skipped out tonight so he made Lovino get in the costume. It's all apart of some little get more customers idea Grandpa has!" Feliciano explained with his innocent smile still on his face. Romulus came out of the back room with a little bit of dough on his face and a pizza box then set it in front of Feliciano.

"Feli, you have a delivery. Address is on the box." Then Romulis stopped to look at Alfred then a warm smile came on his face.

"Alfred! It is good to see you! How is your family? Are your father and brother well?"

"They're fine Mr. Vargas." What Alfred really wanted to say was, _My dad is a fucking drunk that constantly goes out and my brother is still as quiet as usual. What did you do to your hair? _Romulus pat his head with a gentle smile.

"I'm afraid little Feli can't stay much longer, he has a delivery to make." Feliciano got out of the booth and Alfred, not wanting to miss out on a chance to be alone with him, got up too.

"Um, Feliciano, would you mind if I came with you?" Feliciano smiled and grabbed his hand and out the door they were. They were walking to the destination when Feliciano started to shiver. Alfred noticed this and took his own jacket off and placed it on Feliciano's shoulders. The Italian was a bit suprised but Alfred had blushed a bit.

"You looked like you needed it more than I did." Feli smiled as they got to the house and Alfred rang the door bell. The door opened to reveal a teen their height with brown hair and green eyes.

"Ciao Toris! Did you order this pizza?" The teen known as Toris nodded and handed the money to Feliciano who, in return like he's supposed to, gave Toris the pizza and the latter closed the door. They left and were walking back to the pizza place when Feliciano entwined his hand with Alfred's. Alfred blushed and looked at him but Feliciano kept the smile on his face and stepped closer to Alfred's side.

A small yawn escaped Feliciano's lips as Alfred picked him up bridal style. How can they not see that the way they're acting now is clearly a gateway for them to date. Evryone could see it, why couldn't they? They got back to the pizza place just in time to see Matthew and Romano heading in the pizzeria. Setting him down with a little regret, Alfred and Feliciano went inside the pizzeria.

When they walked inside they saw Lovino getting out of the costume and Matthew ordering a pizza at the counter. Alfred almost forgot why they were there. The pair looked at each other with shy faces. Feliciano kissed Alfred on the cheek then ran to join his friends after he gave Alfred his jacket back. Matthew walked to his brother and chuckled as the to walked out with their dinner.

As they walked through the front door, Alfred took the pizza and went into the kitchen while Matthew set the alarm. When Matthew got to the kitchen, Alfred had already gotten out plates and a couple slices for himself. The blond sat down at the table and got a slice for himself. All was silent for a couple minutes before Matthew asked,

"Did you and Feliciano make it official?" Alfred nearly chocked on his pizza but swallowed as he calmed down a bit. Matthew was still waiting for an answer and Alfred was taking too long with it.

"No. I don't know how I can make it official with him. I might ask him at the Halloween Dance. He's so into me Mattie! He even kissed my cheek! Normally he'd be kissing that damn Ludwig's cheek, but no, this time, the kiss was MINE! ALL MINE!" Matthew chuckled as his thoughts traveled back to earlier with Arthur. The thought he actually tore that picture. One of the best moments of his life, torn in half then dropped to the ground like nothing. Alfred caught onto his brother's mood quickly and wiped some of his hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong Mattie? Didn't get to kiss Lovino?"

"It's not that, it's something else." Alfred didn't have a clue but urged his brother to continue on. "Remember the last family photo we had when Papa was still here? When I woke up I saw Dad going through old photos and I decided to go through too and found that photo. Dad looked at it for a bit before he tore it in half and dropped the pieces like nothing. I tried to put my hand on his shoulder but he smacked it away and gave me money for food. I could tell he was mad by the way he slammed the door and drove out of the driveway." Alfred could feel anger flare up when he heard what their father had done.

"That bastard!" Alfred said earning a sigh from Matthew.

"Maybe Dad had his reasons. We never know what runs through his mind 24/7."

"I think I have an idea. Booze. That's all." Alfred said as he walked out the room leaving Matthew wondering why. Why does Alfred always have to say stuff like this about Dad?

* * *

Arthur was at the bar staring down at his glass of whiskey. He contemplated what his life was up until now. One son so quiet you'd think he's a mute. Another disrespecting him at every given moment. And to top it all off, he and his husband were legally separated. He looked down at the ring he was wearing. _Why do I even keep this thing on?_ He thought as he put it in his pocket. One of his drinking buddies caught the mood.

"Did you have a rough day Arthur?" His buddy asked as Arthur scoffed a bit.

"What's it to you Yao?" Yao put his hands up in a way as if a cop had entered the bar and pulled the gun out over a misunderstanding.

"I was just seeing if you're okay. Family trouble again? Or are you still mopping over the 99th job loss?"

"That job was shit. But, I guess you could say family trouble is bothering me." At that moment, Yao ordered two beers for him and Arthur.

"Let it out my child." He said passing the beer to Arthur who took it with an almost trembling hand.

"I guess my problems really start when I found out my husband cheated on me! I kicked him out for good reason but then I have to waver the responsibility of taking care of car insurance, a mortgage, cooking, cleaning, laundry, managing to hold down a decent job long enough to by some useless crap and, to put the icing on the fucking cake, one disrepectful loud-mouthed son who fucking shoots me down at every fucking opprotune moment and another one who is like a fucking ghost because he's too much of a pansy to fucking talk! On top of all that, I don't have any FUCKING help!" Arthur slurred as the alcohol slowly started to take effect on him. Yao starred at him.

"Stop complaining! At least you still get to see your sons each and everyday! I barely get to see mine as it is..." Yao said as he drank a little.

"Why do you say that?"

"Things aren't going great for me. My ex-wife isn't letting me see my sons and daughter. She says I'm not worthy of visiting my children, who I helped in creating, because I'm a coward. When things were obiously going bad in our relationship when we were married, she goes and says that I was too scared to divorce her! I only stayed with her because I wanted things to get better which is why I tried to get us into couples therapy but she wouldn't go through with it. Was I a coward for just trying to keep all six of us together as a family?" Yao cried. Arthur didn't know how bad Yao had it. Sure he'd known he'd been having a rough time recently but he didn't know it was like this.

"You aren't a coward. Yao, you had a family you loved dearly and you tried to keep it together no matter what but then your ex didn't want that and broke it up. If you really want to see your children then take her to court for visitation rights."

"If I CAN! She's telling them bad things about me, I can tell. Telliing Im Young Soo, Li Xiao Chun, Kiku, and Xiao Mei that I have a drinking problem and telling them lies about the time they were younger! When I tried to talk to Kiku when I saw him one day he just pretended not to know me and walked away."

"I'd say just at least try to open up to at least one of them. Which one loved you the most?" Yao chuckled at that a little.

"I really can't say which one because all four of them loved me. I remember when they were younger they'd always play a game called 'Who does Daddy love more?' It was really cute when they played because they would always try to one-up each other. But then I had to say that I loved all four of them equally so I never picked my favorite." Yao had a slight flashback of the last time they played that game.

* * *

_"Daddy!" Four voices shouted as Yao looked up from his newspaper and looked at his four children. He smiled as he put his newspaper down. If there was one thing Yao loved more than anythiing in the world it was his family and he's do anythiing to make sure they're happy._

_"What do you need?"_

_"We want to play 'Who does Daddy love the most!'" Xiao Mei said jumping up in the air. Yao almost died of laughter when they played this game. Li Xiao Chun went first._

_"Daddy loves me the most because I cook breakfast for everyone when I wake up first!"_

_"Nu-uh!" said Im Young Soo, "Daddy loves me the most because I haven't fought with anyone in a while!" If there was one thing Yao was happy about is that one of his sons hasn't fought in a while._

_"You're wrong! Daddy loves ME the most because I eat my veggies like a good big girl does!"_

_"You're wrong sister! Daddy loves me the most because I do all of my homework and I help him out when he needs it!" That lead to some bickering between the four. Yao had to step in again._

_"Now now you guys. Daddy doesn't have favorites because I love you four and your mother all the same." They all nodded, but Kiku looked a little bit sad._

_"Do you really love Mommy? We heard you two yelling at each other last night." Yao sighed a little._

_"Kiku, no matter what me and your mother say to each other, I still love her though it doesn't seem like it. Remember that no matter what happens and whether you like it or not, I'm still going to be there and I'm your father" At the moment, Lin walked in and sttod in the doorway._

_"Yao... I have to talk to you."_

* * *

The flashback ended there. Yao couldn't bear to go even farther in that flashback. While Arthur can complain, he really didn't know what he had. Yao stood up and paid his tab.

"Arthur, while you can complain about how your life is now and your your kids are, you really have no idea how lucky you really are." And with that, Yao left the bar and left Arthur to think for a bit. Maybe he WAS lucky and didn't know it. That night Arthur had to spend the night in the back room of the bar because the owner wouldn't let him drive drunk which was a really good idea.

_May I am lucky and I just don't know it._ He thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but this chapter took WAY longer to write than I expected! Anyways, did anyone like the little AmeIta and Romanada fluff I added in? I wanted to experiment with a couple crack pairings a little and I decided to use those two pairings because I thought they were adorable! And that leads me to my next point, should I also focus on China's (Yao's) problems as some sort of side drama? I kind of want to do it but at the same time, I don't want to make any of my viewers unhappy with some stuff I may or may not bring into a story because when I write I want people to enjoy it and almost have a feel on what the character feels. Idk, I'll cross that bridge next chapter. Remember to vote on the poll and that's it. This is OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	5. Who knows?

The next morning, Arthur woke up with a hangover and had to take two aspirin. He almost forgot what happened last night but then he remembered. After leaving Matthew and Alfred alone at home for the night, he went to the bar, he and Yao talked, then he got too drunk to drive home and had to spend the night in the back room.

"God my head hurts..." He complained as he got his coat and left the bar. As he was driving home he couldn't help but think what Yao said last night. Just maybe, he might be lucky. No. He's got a lot of crap going on before he could even consider himself lucky. When he got home, Matthew and Alfred were just leaving the house. Arthur had forgotten that they had school today and got out of the car to stop them.

"Hey boys, do you want me to drive you to school?"

"No thanks Dad, we're fine walking. We got up this early so we could walk knowing you'd be a little too hung over to drive us." Was Alfred's snappy comeback. Arthur could have said something but he would have made a scene that could have involved police. And he didn't want to make them late. Instead he just walked past them and went inside the house.

Matthew flinched when he heard the door slam. As he and Alfred kept walking, he started to think about what could have happened to Arthur last night. He did seem really upset about something. Letting out a sigh, Matthew walked a little faster to catch up with Alfred.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think maybe you could stop being such a douche bag to Dad?" He bluntly asked. Though Matthew could have been nicer about it, it had to be asked. Alfred stopped in his tracks and looked at Matthew.

"You think I'm a douchebag?"

"To Dad. You're always insulting him and calling him a drunk bastard." He answered.

"It's the truth! Look, we're gonna be late for school if we don't pick up the pace." With that, Alfred was walking faster than you could say "Wait up dummy!" What the quiet blond could grasp was why. Why does Alfred say all of that stuff to Dad? That was something he wondered all the way to school.

When they got there, they saw Vash and Natalya sitting under the tree and flirting with each other like usual. _Those two are so right for each other..._ Matthew thought as he walked up to Gilbert. The albino was talking to his pet bird, Gilbird, and Matthew couldn't help but laugh a little as he snuck up on him. Gilbert jumped ten feet in the air and stared at Matthew who was laughing so hard he was almost dying.

"Don't scare me like that Mattie!" Matthew had gotten his breathing under control before Gilbird started flying around him.

"Gilbird appreciates it! Don't you Gilbird?" Gilbird chirped in response as he flew on Gilbert's head. Matthew laughed when the German flipped him off.

"How was your weekend?"

"Good, I guess. How was your German Sparkle Party?" Gilbert choked on his own spit and looked at Matthew with surprised eyes.

"Oh God... Don't make me remember what happened man! That party was unawesome!"

"Do I wanna know?"

"No you do not. Let's just say it involved me almost getting in a fight with my brother and some Austrian chick kicked my ass." Matthew chuckled as he wondered where Alfred could be.

Alfred was at his locker putting some books away when a hand went on his shoulder. He turned around to see Feliciano with wide brown eyes and a blush across his face. Feeling a blush come across his face, Alfred coughed a little.

"Hey Feliciano. What brings you here?" The teen asked as Feliciano played with one of the strings of his jacket.

"I um... wanted to... ask you something.."

"Sure, go ahead."

"Do you have a crush on me?" Feliciano asked practically blurting it out. Alfred took a moment to analyze his question. Had Feliciano been on to him? Alfred sighed as he looked his crush in the eyes. He said he'd confess this later but now was as good a time as any.

"Yes. It's true, I have a crush on you... no. I love you. I've loved you since the first day I met you and I'm crazy about you. I know that it doesn't make too much sense since we barely know anything about each other except for trivial fact, but I know that I love you and that isn't a lie." Feliciano nodded and kissed Alfred for a second and then pulled back.

"Ti amo..." Feliciano said then walked away leaving Alfred confused as hell.

* * *

**POV CHANGE (Because there was nothing left to do for Matthew and Alfred and because I can)**

Francis stared at the blank canvas. He couldn't think of what to paint. This was a terrible case of painter's block he'd been having ever since he called Arthur. With a depressed sigh he got off the stool and stared at his phone, wondering what he should do. Francis had been thinking about calling Arthur again.

He picked up the phone but the put it back down. Unless he wanted the call to end up like it was last time, he shouldn't take chances and call. Francis was about to walk off again before he heard the phone ring. Knowing it was weird that someone would call, he picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Bonnefroy! Where the hell are you?!_" An angry person on the other end of the line. Francis recognized that voice way too well. His boss.

"Sorry sir! I lost track of time, it's just a lot of stuff has been on my mind at the moment! I'll be at work right away!"

"_No! This is the last time I have to call like this, you're fired!_" And then his boss hung up. Francis put the phone back on the hook and muttered a string of curses as he went back in front of his canvas and started to sketch what he was going to draw. He thought a picture of his old boss drowning in the flames of Hell would be a great painting.

Francis got to work painting away as his front door opened and in came Antonio yet again. Knowing his friend entered the door, without permission, he put his pencil down and glared at him a little. Antonio was oblivious to the glare as he was whistling away doing God knows what. When he finally caught on to the glare, he stopped and scratched the back of his head.

"What's wrong mi amigo?"

"How the fuck do you keep getting into my apartment?!" Francis asked/shouted. Seriously, how DID Antonio keep getting into his apartment?

"One, I hack that alarm system you got installed. Two, I made a copy of your key yesterday while you were depressed." Francis rolled his eyes as he lit a cigarette. He wasn't in that much of a great mood to be messed around with today. He was still sour about that phone call with Arthur and he just got fired from his job.

If there was one thing Francis couldn't get was why? Why couldn't he see his sons? He was a good person. He took care of those boys when Arthur was at work and when he was at the bar getting hammered. As he took a drag from his cigarette, he looked out the window while ignoring his friend. He looked at the clouds going by and immediately thought about how Alfred would point out what each one looked like.

A tear came to his eye when he started to think about Alfred and Matthew. Last time he saw them, they'd been so sad to see him go. He heard Matthew screaming for him, but he drove away and pretended not to hear the voice of a broken five-year old calling out for him. If he could go back and stop himself from cheating on Arthur, he would. Then maybe they'd be a family again.

With a depressed sigh escaping his lips, he went back to his painting sketch and continued to work on it. Antonio caught on to his friend's mood and took a look at the sketch.

"You got fired today, huh?" Antonio asked looking over his friend's shoulder. A growl escaped Francis's mouth as he nodded and sketched faster.

"Damn bastard... I don't know why I wanted to work for him in the first place. He obviously mocked my cooking at every given chance!" _He was like an older and more bitter version of Arthur..._ Francis wanted to say but left it alone as he kept drawing with his inspiration was being driven by anger and depression.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur was at home watching a football match from England and drinking some gin. He was so pissed right now that he clearly didn't give a fuck. As his home team lost another goal, he took a swig of his gin and yelled at the screen.

"GODDAMMIT! Get your head out of your arse and score a goal! Is that too much to fucking ASK?!" _Shit... I really sound like Father right now..._ Arthur bitterly thought. If there was one gene Arthur couldn't deny that ran in his family, it was alcoholism. With how much he was drinking now, he wouldn't be surprised if Alfred or Matthew got the same problem he had.

He switched the TV off, deciding he had enough of the game. With a sigh, he stared down at the floor since there was nothing else to do. The picture he tore yesterday caught his eye as he picked up the pieces and started to cry a little. God how he hated looking at that picture. They were so happy and when he thought about the pictures he and the boys take now, that's fake happiness.

Arthur got up from his seat and went to his home office. Sitting down at the desk, he got some tape and taped the picture back together and it looked like nothing had happened to it. He decided to put it in his drawer for safe keeping when a little letter that caused all of his troubles was in there. Picking up the letter, he decided to read it.

_Dear Francis,_

_See? I told you I'd find out where you lived! You have a really nice family, I'll admit, but I know you really aren't happy with that husband of yours! I miss you and what we did that night at your Spanish friend's party, I really want to see you again. Seriously?! How can you have a one-night stand with someone then say you'll call them and just not bother to call! We HAVE each other's numbers for crying out loud! And-_

Arthur couldn't stand to read the rest of that letter as he started to tear it up. That was the letter altered his life forever. With the remains of the letter in hand, Arthur decided it was best if he burned them in the fire place. He went to the living room with the torn letter in hand sat on his knees in front of the fire place. The Brit opened the little doors around the chimney and stared at the fire.

"Burn in Hell you sorry pieces of paper!" He bitterly said as he tossed the pieces of paper into the fire. A small came on his face as he watched the paper burn to a crisp.

"Bring on the fire. Bring on the hell. Set everything ablaze so that no trace remains..." Arthur chanted over and over like some sort of mantra as he watched the paper turn into ashes. When he was sure all the pieces had been burned he got up and got on the computer to try looking for a job that would consider hiring him. As he looked, there was nothing that would want to hire him.

He was about to power down his computer when there was an opening that was considering hiring him. Amazed at the opportunity, Arthur clicked on it and looked at when the job description was.

_Have a sick imagination? Have perfect grammar skills? Then a job at Norwegian & Icelandic Publishing is for you! Now hiring for an editor! Apply here now!_

"This would be an okay job..." Arthur spoke out loud to himself as he started to fill out the application form. When he finished and sent it, he let out a heavy sigh. He really needed a job. Arthur looked at the clock and realized that the boys would be coming home in a few minutes so he got off his computer and started to think about what to make for dinner.

Just as predicted, Alfred burst through the front door and ran up the stairs while Matthew walked in a bit slower and with Gilbert at his side. Gilbert instantly flopped down on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table like he owned the damn place. Matthew rolled his eyes as he got Gilbert's feet off the coffee table and sat down next to him.

"What is wrong with you? At least you can still go in the same room as your brother... Ludwig got freaking scary last week..." Gilbert said as his eyes widened a bit.

"For one thing, I don't wanna know what happened on Friday and another thing, I have a fucked up family."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dad and Alfred have been getting into more fights lately and... I don't think I can take it anymore..." For once, Gilbert didn't have anything to say which is quite unusual for him. Matthew rolled up the sleeve to his hoodie to reveal cuts on his arms. Gilbert's eyes widened as he took Matthew's wrists, pulling the blond towards him.

"You said you were going to stop! What happened Mattie?!" The albino said in a harsh whisper. Matthew took his arms back as he pulled down the sleeves. The boy had first started cutting two years ago and has been since.

It was a day when Dad was drunk and he and Alfred were fighting so when they weren't looking, Matthew grabbed a kitchen knife and ran to the bathroom and cut his thigh. He felt so better from that that he kept the knife hidden somewhere in his room and whenever he got sad and needed to cut, he would get the knife and start cutting.

Gilbert found out when Matthew came over to his house one summer day. They were going to get in the pool and that meant Matthew ha to take his pants off, this was before he started cutting his arms. Reluctantly, and hoping Gilbert wasn't watching, he took his pants off and ran into the pool so fast he was like a blur. Once they got out, Matthew forgot to cover his legs and Gilbert saw the cuts.

After much convincing, Matthew spilled his guts out and told Gilbert the truth. Matthew said he'd stop cutting but, since they were like this now, that didn't happen at all. Matthew put his hands on his face and heavily sighed.

"I couldn't take it anymore. I tried to stop, I did, but Dad and Alfred... I couldn't..."

"You need to get help Kirkland! If you don't then you can kill yourself!" Matthew flinched when his last name was used but then looked at his arms.

"I'm beyond ANY sort of help Gilbert. Just drop it okay? I think my dad's in the other room and he might've been listening to our conversation." Gilbert was about to say something but then closed his mouth.

Meanwhile, Alfred was in his room trying to search for Francis yet again. He wanted to prove Matthew wrong and find Papa, but with how today's search is going, he was starting to think his brother was right. Alfred shook his head as he stared at the computer with a determined look with the thought of how his brother's face will look when he sees Papa.

"I have to prove Matthew wrong." He kept chanting over and over like a mantra. Alfred really wanted to prove his brother wrong and find Papa. After two hours of almost dead end searching, he found something that was some sort of clue to where papa might be. Apparently he worked for some company and the company's address was there! Quickly, Alfred copied it down on paper before hiding it in his drawer.

One thing made Alfred stop jumping for joy. He wondered if he should visit Papa at work, assuming he works and lives within reasonable distance, otherwise, he better prepare to run away from home. While Alfred was happy he at LEAST tracked down one thing from his Papa, he wonderd if Francis would really come back.

* * *

**Me: And that's how this chapter ends! Miss me? I hope you did! And now there's- Hm... what's that? 40 FOLLOWERS?! You guys are freaking amazing! This is my most followed story EVER! Thank you guys for so many followers! OKay so to tell the truth, I could have worked on the bit where they were at school better but hey, it seemed to fit, idk. Also, did anyone see the little touch of Switzerland x Belarus? That one was for you nicolft! Anyways, I hope you liked and that I didn't disappoint! If you liked then please review, favorite or follow! This is Janae Craig (A nickname someone in school made for me) AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	6. Disaster

It was dinner time in the house again. Alfred slowly walked down the stairs and Matthew practically kicked Gilbert out then joined his family. Just like any other night, everyone was silent. The family ate in silence as no one wanted to say anything. Alfred didn't want to talk about his small vistory, Matthew didn't want to open up about his cutting problem, and Arthur didn't want to say anything about applying for a job. Suddenly, the phone rang and Arthur got up to answer it.

There was some hushed yelling that had the boys curious as they tried to listen closely at the conversation but could get nothing. When Arthur came back, he had his poker face on... which also meant his straight face. He rejoined his sons at the table and started eating his dinner again.

"Who was on the phone?" Matthew asked quietly, trying to start a little conversation. Arthur looked up and then looked back down at his plate.

"It was nothing important. Nothing you should concern yourself with." Was all he said. Alfred, for some reason, wasn't buying any of his father's shit. He knew something was up but didn't press on for any information as he kept eating his dinner. The rest of the dinner was silent as the family of three kept eating.

After dinner, the family went their separate ways. Arthur going into the living room to sulk and shout at the football match whenever his home team screws up, Matthew did his homework and turned in early, and Alfred just played computer games. Nothing too fancy. Alfred kept trying to get how his father acted when Matthew asked who was on the phone.

He shook his head but some part of him couldn't stop thinking that Papa might have called, but Arthur wasn't talking. A sigh left his lips as he turned his computer off and plopped down into bed with his toy alien. Clucthing Tony tightly to his chest, he fell into a dreamless sleep. Meanwhile, Arthur was watching the game with a miserable look on his face. _Why did Francis have to call?_ He bitterly thought as he glared at the phone.

Francis called earlier and that got Arthur in a sour mood. The LAST person he thought he'd ever hear from again. He angrily sighed as he shut the TV off and went to bed. As he started to fall asleep, he started to think about how happy he and Francis were.

* * *

_"Francis!" Arthur yelled when his French lover literally swooped him off his feet and planted a few kisses on his lips. The Brit couldn't blame him though, he was so happy about finally being married. Francis laughed as he set his 'wife' on the ground._

_"I'm so sorry. I'm just happy that we're married, besides, isn't it tradition here in America for a husband to carry his wife over the threshold?" When the young couple couldn't decide where to live after they were officially married, they were suggesting all kinds of countries to live in._

_They could have lived in Scotland or Ireland, but Arthur didn't want to be in the same place as his brothers. Then there was the option of living in Germany, but then they'd have to live with Francis' ex-girlfriend who still held a grudge against Arthur. Finally, they settled on America. Francis always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty and be proud that a man he could have been related to had helped make the statue and Arthur had always wanted to check out Broadway so it was a win-win situation._

_Arthur facepalmed as he kissed his husband back and kept his head hung low._

_"Calm down there. Just because we're American citizens, doesn't mean we actually ARE American."_

_"I know, but we're married now and when you're married, you do crazy things! Now, why don't we get you out of this dress~" Francis purred in Arthur's ear as he kicked the door closed and started kissing his spouse's face while his hands went under the dress. Arthur moaned at the feeling of his husband's hands and pulled away from him._

_"Damn frog..."_

_Francis laughed, "You love me anyways. Let us break our marriage in a bit, oui?" The reply the Frenchman got was his 'wife' pulling him into a rough kiss by his tie and pulling him to the bed._

* * *

Arthur violently shook his head with a slight nosebleed. Out of all the times to remember, why THAT one?! A small knock on the door was heard and then it opened to reveal Matthew holding his Kumajiro bear. He slowly walked in and stopped at the foot of the bed.

"What is it son?" Arthur asked as he got his nose cleaned up.

"I don't feel so good." The teen groaned, clutching his stomach. Arthur went to the bathroom and got something for his son's stomach.

"Take two of these and go to bed. If they don't work then you're going to stay home from school tomorrow." Matthew nodded and walked out of the room but before he left, he said something.

"Whatever you feel, Dad... you can always tell me and Alfred. We'll try to understand or help." And with that, Matthew walked out of the room. The Brist wanted to tell his sons that their father called two times but he didn't know how they'd take the news. Matthew would probably cry and Alfred will probably want to see him again. A sigh escaped his lips as he went to bed and fell asleep. _You're wrong Matthew, I can't tell you and your brother..._

* * *

Francis couldn't sleep. Not only did Arthur hang up the phone, but he didn't get a chance to talk to Alfred or Matthew. He turned over on his bed with a scowl on his face as he blankly stared at the wall. With a growl, he got up and turned the TV on as he hoped that would help him fall asleep. Francis flipped the channel to some late night show. Francis easily fell asleep.

The next morning, Francis was woken up by a violent knocking at the door. Groaning and wiping his hands on his face, he walked to the front door and looked through the peephole and was stunned. It was Arthur! He gulped as he opened the door and there stood Arthur. He was still as Francis remembered. Blond hair in a touselled bed hair sort of look, incredible green eyes, and his eyebrows still looked like fucking caterpillars.

"Arthur... what a lovely surprise. Come in, won't you?" Arthur nodded and walked in as he started to look at what Francis had.

"Look Francis, I'm only going to make this brief, but..." Arthur trailed off as he looked into his ex's eyes.

"But what?"

"I need you to quit calling me. So much is going on for me and the boys right now and I just can't deal with you right now." Francis was stunned to hear this for the third time.

"Arthur Bonnefroy, I DEMAND to see my sons." He said in a demanding tone. Hearing the name 'Bonnefroy' Arthur slapped Francis. Hard.

"Do NOT call me that Godforsaken name ever again! I changed my last name, as well as the boys' last names."

"Wow, the Kirklands down the street, has a beautiful ring to it."

"I changed their names to something different you sarcastic frog! Alfred's last name is Jones and Matthew's last name is Williams. I let the boys pick their last names when we were going through the name changing process." Francis was frozen to hear the news. Not only had Arthur changed his last name, but Alfred's and Matthew's too? Tears filled his eyes as Francis punched a wall.

"What the fuck?! Why couldn't you have told me about this? They're my sons too!" Francis yelled. He was down-right pissed.

"At the time you weren't around so give me an idea of why YOUR fucking opinion would be considered valid in that kind of process!"

"We're married you good for nothing British drunk!"

"Married? Oh please, we haven't said those three little words to each other in almost ten fucking years! We haven't been living together!"

"We'd still be living together is you just let your anger go and left my little affair in the past!"

"I don't have to deal with this shit right now. I'm going to be late for a job interview." Arthur said as he shoved Francis out of his way and walked out of the door before Francis could say anything else. He slammed the door as he put his back to the wall and slid down with his face in his hands._ Merde... everytime we talk it ends in yelling and we get nowhere!_ He thought as he got up and lit a cigarette. Another failed attempt to get close to Arthur.

Meanwhile, Arthur drove to his job interview. He was so mad. All he wanted to do was ask Francis to stop calling him. Just a simple request until Francis had to fuck it up. He growled as he approached a stop light. Arthur put a hand to his forehead as he waited for the light to turn green.

"Calm down man. The sooner you get to this interview the sooner you get home." He repeated to himself over and over. He really wanted to get this job. It payed well, had reasonable hours, and it was more in his area of expertice. When the light turned green, he drove off and to the building he wanted to work at. When he got there, he gulped and walked in the doors. Better now then never.

* * *

Matthew was not having a very good day. He had to stay at home because of a raging fever and stomach ache. He got out of bed and went downstairs to heat up some soup like Arthur told him to. As he waited for the soup to be finished in the microwave, he saw the knife he always cut himself with when no one's around. He reached for it but then put his hand down.

Gilbert tried to get Matthew some help for his problem. Everytime the boy tried, he would always go back to the knife. Matthew had been doing good until he couldn't take it anymore. Matthew wanted to scream out what Dad and Alfred's fights did to him. He pretended not to care and live with it but it got too hard to live with it. Something just told him that he would never be able to live with it and to just cope.

The microwave went off but he didn't care as he stared at the knife. He picked it up and then looked around quickly to make sure Arthur wasn't popping out anywhere and lifted up his pant leg to a bunch of cuts. With a sigh, he made one small cut and then cleaned the knofe of evidence and placed it back where it was like nothing happened. Matthew grabbed his food out of the microwave and started to eat just in time for Arthur to get home.

Arthur walked in and as he closed the door behind him, he slid down the door and loosened his tie. He totally bombed that interview. He just knew it. They said they'd call him to let him know but Arthur knew what meant. They weren't gonna call him back. Ever. He didn't get the job. With a sigh he got up and left his spot and went into the kitchen to see Matthew eating his soup at the table.

"Hello Matthew. How are you feeling?" Arthur asked as he sat down at the table with his son.

"I got a bit hungry so I decided to heat something up. How did the job interview go?"

"I don't think I gotthe job. They said they'd call me within a week to let me know, but I know what that means. If I don't get this job, I don't know what I am to do to pay these bills." Matthew sawthis as an opportunity to bring up Papa.

"Maybe you ask Papa if he could help out?" He suggested again. Arthur looked up but, unlike the last time Francis was mentioned, didn't do anything.

"No... I can't ask that from your father. Besides, I don't think he'd want to help out my drunken ass." Then, just like that, Arthur trugged up the stairs and went to his room and cried. Matthew could hear Arthur crying and couldn't help but be a little sad for his father. Ever since Papa left, Arthur had been losing job after job and hasn't been having real good luck lately. He sighed as he put his soup back in the microwave and went to his room and laid down.

Meanwhile, Arthur had been crying into a pillow. Depression had started to creep into his mind. He really shouldn't have went to Francis's apartment. It was just a powdercake waiting to explode in disaster and failure. And it DID explode. With a sigh, he took the paper Francis's adress was on and put it in the drawer in the bedside table. He didn't even want to look at that piece of paper right now. He just wanted to forget today went.

* * *

**Me: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This took me freaking forever! Anyways, since it is Halloween, polls for Romeo and Cinderella sequel have closed and that means tomorrow I will count your votes and I will post the winning pairing on Tumblr so be on the look out for that this weekend! And there is a HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! Since Bringing Papa Home has been doing well in reviews, views, followers, favorites and even landed in a community, I am considering turning Bringing Papa Home into an audio book on Soundcloud! I have no idea if I'm gonna be on the go with it or not because I have a soft voice so I will be kind of hard to hear, but let me know what you think! This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	7. Escaping Hell

Alfred got home and instantly ran upstairs so he could tell Matthew what happened at school. He was on his way to his room when he heard a sobbing noise and thought it might've been Matthew crying but, it was really Dad crying. He thought about going in and seeing what was wrong but just went to his room anyways. When he got there he saw Matthew on the bed absently staring out the window. An inaudible sigh escaped his lips as he sat on his own bed.

"Was Dad crying like that when he got home or what?" Alfred asked and Matthew knew what he meant. Arthur was sobbing loudly and when that happens, he's most likely been depressed or was drinking then turned into one of those drunks who cries when he/she gets drunk. Matthew sat up and hugged Kumajiro more.

"He got home and talked about how he think he failed the job interview and then he talked about how he doesn't know what to do if he didn't get the job. That led me to mentioning Papa again. Unlike last time, he didn't do anything. He just looked at me and then shook his head saying Papa wouldn't help out a drunken mess like him and then ran up to his room and cried." He explained as he touched his wrist inside his hoodie. When Arthur wasn't looking he went back downstairs and took a knife to cut himself with. The blond cut himself for making Dad cry by mentioning Papa. Alfred noticed and cocked his head to the right.

"Is your wrist okay?" His brother looked up and then hid his hand behind his back so that Alfred wouldn't see some of the blood from the wound.

"Yea. It just got a little itchy, that's all."

That statement sounded like a lie and made Alfred want to say something and call his brother's bullshit but he didn't want to. Besides, he still had to question Dad about that call during dinner last night. He thought it might have been Papa but when they argued the day Francis left, both of them sounded really pissed off at each other so he didn't get his hopes up or anything.

"Alfred, did you hear me?" Alfred was brought out of his thoughts when Matthew called his name. He must have been daydreaming if Matthew was asking if he heard him or not.

"What did you say?"

"Typical." Matthew muttered under his breath, "I asked what happened at school today and if you picked up my homework." Alfred fished in his book bag and took out Matthew's homework.

"You didn't miss too much today." Alfred said with a sigh which obviously meant something since he sighed like that.

"What happened? Did you get to talk to Feliciano?"

"He was avoiding me all damn day and I don't know. All I want to do is find out why he kissed me and if he really likes me or not. That's all I want to know." Ever since Feliciano kissed him, all Alfred wanted to know was why? Why had Feliciano kissed him? Did he really feel the same? A sigh escaped his lips as he thought of what Feliciano's response would be. A thought crossed Matthew's head as he quickly looked at Alfred.

"What about Lovino? Did he say anything to you? Did you remember to ask him if he felt anything for me?" Alfred let out a dry chuckle. Of course, how could he forget that the Italian had practically poured his feelings out on tape.

"He said that he felt the same way. At least YOU get the guy you're after! Meanwhile, it's just confusing for me!"

"Calm down. You can find out tomorrow. For right now, I just want to get my homework done." Alfred opened his mouth to say something but didn't as he got his homework out and started to work on it. As they started to work on it, Arthur came in the room.

"Hey boys, I'm going to be out for a little bit, I have to get things for dinner tonight, do you want me to bring anything back for you?"

"You're going to cook tonight? Seriously?" Alfred asked.

"It isn't healthy to have take-out every night Alfred, you have to have a nicely home cooked meal."

"I get where you're coming from, Dad, I really do, but I don't want my cause of death to be by your shitty cooking." Arthur stomped his foot on the ground and turned furious.

"Excuse me! Who the fuck do you think you are talking to Alfred?! This is NOT how you treat your elders young man! Now apologize right now!" He yelled at his son. Alfred said something so quiet no one, not even Matthew, could hear.

"What was that?" Arthur asked.

"FUCK NO! I've been practically living like a fucking adult every time you've left me in charge of the house ever since I was nine-fucking-years old! I can cook better than you can! You and everyone else in England may pass your shit off as cooking but not to me and everyone else who still has their fucking taste buds after eating your cooking!" Alfred yelled.

Matthew had slipped out of the room somewhere during that point, with his knife, and retreated to the bathroom so he could wait out the fight. As he heard them yelling at each other, he cut himself as he cried. He hated this. He fucking hated this. Dad and Alfred fighting like crazy. What ever happened to those times when he was a child? They were dead. Just illusions. That was what happiness was to Matthew, a huge illusion.

A slap rang out and that made Matthew quickly clean himself up and run back to his room. The sight he came back to was way too much. Alfred had a red hand print on his face and Arthur had his hand drawn out in a motion like after someone was slapped. The younger of the two glared at Arthur and punched him back. Soon, a fight rang out between the two. Matthew kept shaking his head as they fought. He had to do something. All emotion had just built up inside him and he just yelled.

"STOP FIGHTING! Just stop!" He yelled as loud as he could capturing both Arthur and Alfred's attention. They looked at Matthew with surprised looks on their faces.

"Is there something you want to say Matthew?" Arthur asked getting away from Alfred and trying to comfort Matthew but only to be rejected.

"NO! Everytime you go back to your caring father crap after arguing with Alfred, you just turn as cold as ice again! I want to be happy again! Is that all too much to ask for in this house?! You two just fight and pretend that I'm not here anymore!" Matthew cried and grabbed his bear and shoes and ran out of the house. He heard his father and brother calling for him and chasing after him but he didn't care. He wanted to get out of wanted to be away from them.

Matthew kept running until he was in town. Thinking that they lost sight of him, the boy rested in an alleyway. It might have been starting to get cold, but one thing he knew was he was away from the fighting. He was away from it all. Away from Dad's cooking. Away from their fights. He basically escaped Hell. But one thing he didn't think over was who he left.

He left Dad. He left Alfred. He left Gilbert. He left Lovino. A shaky sigh escaped from his mouth as he laid down and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Alfred were hopeless. They couldn't keep up with Matthew. He was just way too fast. When they walked back home, they started to talk.

"I'd ask for an apology and reciprocate but we'll just do the same thing later. What's the point in doing so, hm?"

"I agree, Dad. We may never see Mattie again. Just like Papa." Arthur wanted to say something but kept himself from doing so.

"We're going to see your brother again. Papa was someone who I let slip between my fingers, but your brother. I'm not losing him either. We'll find him." Alfred found that a little hard to believe.

He knew his brother all too well. Matthew wouldn't be able to survive out there alone, he could get killed or kidnapped. They walked back home and Alfred immediately went to the living room couch and cried. Arthur did what he thought was right and comforted his son, who actually didn't reject him. He patted his back and tried to calm him down like a parent would their toddler.

"Shh... it's okay. It's going to be okay." Arthur said over and over, fighting the urge to cry himself. He was so disgusted with himself. He was the reason one of his babies left.

Eventually, the crying teenager cried himself to sleep leading Arthur to do patch up his son's wounds for him in his sleep. When he went upstairs to get the medical kit he thought he saw a knife on the bathroom floor and some blood. He shook his head and, with the first aid kit in hand, left the bathroom. It was probably him just seeing things again.

After he got to his son and patched up some of the marks from their fight, he got a blanket and draped it over his son and removed his glasses. He smiled a little as he was reminded of when he was a little kid. Such a cute child. Arthur wiped some hair from Alfred's face.

"Goodnight, Alfred. Even though it doesn't seem like it, I love you and I care about you a lot." And with that, he kissed Alfred's cheek and was about to leave when Alfred grabbed his sleeve.

"Stay here until I fall asleep?" This surprised Arthur a lot. Normally, it would be 'Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep!' He let out a sad smile and sat back down.

"Of course."

* * *

Antonio had been walking down the street to his own apartment when he heard a small teeth chattering noise. He followed it to a figure in a hoodie, pajama pants, and a pair of boots holding a stuffed polar bear. He walked up to the figure and saw that it looked like a runaway teenage boy trying to sleep. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder which triggered a response in which the boy jolted up and looked at the man.

"W-Who are y-y-y-you?" The boy asked.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. What are you doing out here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?" The boy's eyes flashed a certain sadness when the word 'family' was mentioned. He shook his head.

"No. I ran away from my family. They were always fighting on an almost daily basis and I was always caught in the crossfire of it. I couldn't take it anymore so I just ran and I'm never going back!" Antonio looked at the boy. He really looked like a good kid. Whoever his family was really needed to fucking learn to get along better. For the kid's sake at least.

"What is your name?"

"Matthew."

"Well then, Matthew. I don't want to sound like some 30-year old pervert or the cradle robber type but do you want to stay somewhere warm? I have a lot of good food at my home. You can stay there until you feel like you want to go back home." Antonio offered. He knew that Matthew's answer would most likely be a no, but he wanted to ask anyways. After a while, Matthew nodded and stood up.

"Okay. But only until I wanna go back home." Antonio smiled and led Matthew to his apartment which was just a pretty basic one. Nothing too lame, nothing too fancy. And it had many Spanish flags everywhere to which Matthew guessed that Antonio was originally from Spain.

"You have a nice apartment." He complimented. The Spaniard smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Thank you. Now go and sit down in the kitchen while I heat up some enchiladas." Matthew nodded and did as he was told and sat in the kitchen as Antonio heated up the food like he said. As he was waiting for the food to be finished, he couldn't help but sneak a couple glances to Matthew's wrists. They look like they's been cut. The microwave beeped and he got out the food.

"As a friend of mine would say; Bon appetite!" He said as he placed the enchiladas in front of Matthew. That almost made the teen start to cry. That was Francis' line when he'd give him and Alfred their dinner every night. Maybe this guy knew Papa? No. Impossible. He tossed the thought aside as he grabbed the fork and started to eat his dinner. There was silence between them until Antonio started to ask questions.

"So, how did you get those marks on your wrists?" Matthew scolded himself for not covering his wrists more properly before leaving home. He knew someone was going to ask later, but had discarded the fact thinking no one would actually find him.

"I got into a lot of accidents." Was the boy's lie. Antonio saw right through it. He knows he should press further until he gets the truth about whether his family fighting caused him to self harm or not but, the poor kid had a long day! He just ran away from home probably hours ago or even a day! When they finished their meal, Antonio showed him to the guest bedroom.

"It's not much, but you've at least got a nice bed to sleep on."

"Thank you." Matthew said as he hugged Antonio and walked into his new room. He instantly got under the covers and started to think. This is what his new life was. Staying with a kind stranger who didn't know who the hell each other were and living the rest of his life in anonymity? He was okay with it. As long as he wasn't near Arthur or Alfred, he was fine. He fell asleep wondering what life will have in store for him.

* * *

**Me: This took a while! Anyways, I will keep this short and brief! I will start working on the Bringing Papa Home audio book after the story is finished and I hope I didn't disappoint! Sorry if this chapter was rushed or anything! This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off! Bye :D**


	8. A Day After the Escape

**Me: Hey guys! So I've noticed how much I have been putting Arthur in the bad spot of this story. I just wanna say sorry about that and before the chapter starts I wanted to touch a little face on that.**

**Francis: What kind of face? Ohonhonhon~**

**Me: Not the kind you're thinking of, now get back in the story before I let my friend's cat do his business on your face! *Shoves Francis back into the story* Anyways, the reason I have been putting Arthur in the bad part is well, I can kind of sort of see him in that spot and the story is meant to be angsty so I have to anyways! I love Iggy, but for purposes of the story I have to make him be a meanie so the story flows and makes sense. Another thing is I wanted to see how Arthur being a stressed out single father taking care of two kids would work out and, so far, I think it worked out well.**

**Arthur: I ended up hitting one of my sons and made the other one run away last chapter! How did that work out well?!**

**Me: That just added some much needed conflict between you two! You two sort of made up at the end, right? And besides, your estranged husband's friend found Matthew! Also, I'm warning you now that next chapter will be a one month time skip to November which means Thanksgiving chapter! This took way too long, now on with chapter 8! (Make sure to read the ending author's note too!)**

* * *

Matthew woke up expecting everything that happened the previous night to be a dream. He thought running away from Dad and Alfred's fighting was a dream, he thought falling asleep in an alleyway was a dream, he thought meeting Antonio was a dream, he thought staying in some stranger's guest room was a dream. Just everything that happened last night was a horrible dream. But it wasn't.

He really ran away from home. Dad and Alfred really did fight. He really did fall asleep in an alleyway. He really did meet Antonio. He really did sleep in some stranger's guest room. A sigh escaped his lips as he got out of bed and went to the living room just in time to see Antonio put breakfast on the table and put on a suit jacket. Said man looked over and smiled as he went to Matthew and sat him down at the table.

"I'm about to go to work so you're going to be on your own for a few hours. If anyone knocks on the door then look through the peep hole to see who it might be. I'll understand if you don't open the door for anyone. Also, help yourself to anything if you get hungry and don't go on any pay per view channels. And don't watch any porn either." Antonio said as he got his things together and left the apartment. Matthew couldn't help but burst out laughing at the last thing the Spaniard said. Seriously, why would he want to see THAT stuff?

Antonio stayed out the door and listened to Matthew's laughter. Such a delightful noise. He felt like the boy needed it after running away from home last night. Looking so lost, confused, and broken like that. By how skinny Matthew was led him to believe that his family actually forgot to call him down for food when it was meal time or he just starved himself. He shook the thought of his head as he walked to Francis's apartment.

He took out the key he had and opened the door to see Francis sitting on the couch drinking a bottle of whine and watching TV while a cigarette was burning in the ash tray. _He must be taking Arthur's latest rejection and his recent job loss hard..._ Antonio thought as he turned the TV of and took the bottle out of his friend's hands. Francis got up glared at his friend.

"What the hell is wrong with you that you can't simply knock when you want to enter my home?!" He angrily asked as Antonio put the wine bottle where he'd thought Francis would have gotten it from.

"I just came in to check up on my friend of almost ten years and I come to find that friend drinking and watching TV while smoking like nothing else mattered. Why aren't you on the computer trying to apply for a job?"

Francis sighed, "Why would I bother? I was just going to do something to fuck up and get fired anyways."

"Just try Francis! You'll never know what job opportunity's may lie ahead!" When Francis groaned, Antonio knew he hit a break through.

"Fine. But only because you'll be on my ass if I don't. What happened to you last night, did you get lucky? You seem a bit giddy this morning like you can't wait to tell me something." Antonio was supposed to drop by last night but something must have come up other wise he would have been there.

"I was on my way but there was a teenage boy in the alleyway and I couldn't ignore him." Francis cocked his head to the side. That's what happened? Seriously? This was Antonio! The only teenage boy that would ever be in his apartment was that Italian kid but only because Antonio is a family friend.

"So, in other words Lovino is crashing at your place because he ran away from home?"

"What? No! Not Lovino! His name is Matthew. I found him in only pajama pants, a red hoodie with a maple leaf on it wearing a pair of boots while holding on to a stuffed toy. He said that his family was fighting and he was caught in the crossfire of it all so he couldn't take it anymore and ran away." Francis took in what Antonio knew about the boy so far. A teenage run away? This was kind of new.

"I only met the boy last night and I'm all ready concerned for him."

"Why?"

"I think he used to cut himself. I saw the cuts on the wrists having seen them somewhere else." Antonio looked to Francis when he said that. The French man touched his left wrist that was usually covered by foundation when he was in public.

"I've grown from that Antonio. I'm still trying to get clean." He said gently rubbing the spot where a thin line of skin was a little darker than his usually pale skin.

"Anyways, I've got to head to work mi amigo. I'll drop by after work after I check up on Matthew." With that, Antonio was out the door. Francis thought about what the kid was like. Maybe he'll visit later because first thing's first, applying for a job.

* * *

**Time skip to later in the day with Alfred (**WARNING! SAPPY TEENAGE LOVE SCENE COMING UP!)**

Alfred was not having a good day. His brother ran away last night and he was afraid of never seeing him again. He sighed as the final bell of the day sounded. Today was kind of slow for the teen. He actually payed attention in class today to try and get his mind off his missing brother.

"I scare myself sometimes." He quietly said to no one in particular as he went to his locker but stopped mid-step when he saw Feliciano standing there with his back against the locker looking a bit stressed and confused. Alfred swallowed the little lump in his throat and walked to his locker.

"Hey Feliciano." Said Italian looked up to see Alfred and smiled as he moved out of the way of the taller one's locker.

"Oh, hi Alfred. Can I talk to you about something behind the school?" Alfred nodded and Feliciano left in a hurry leaving Alfred even more confused. When he was done at his locker he went behind the school where he found Feliciano.

Alfred walked up to Feliciano and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't know how to ask. They stood in silence for a few minutes until Alfred finally found the courage to break the ice.

"Feliciano, tell me the truth. Do you really like me or am I just imagining things? Ever since you kissed me in the hall that day I've been trying to talk to you about it and you've been ignoring me to no end. I was telling the truth that day. I really do love you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I'll keep waiting until you give in."

Alfred was about to walk away thinking Feliciano would not do anything but then suddenly he was grabbed by the wrist and pulled back and the next surprise came when he was pulled down by the shirt collar and kissed by his crush. He was surprised at first but then he kissed back. They stayed like that for a few seconds and then let go of each other. The Italian blushed as he sighed.

"I love you too Alfred. I didn't know how to tell you because I was nervous, and I know this is kind of sudden and fast but, will you be my boyfriend?" Alfred nodded as he trapped Feliciano in his arms and kissed his forehead. This was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

Arthur was frantic. He had been driving all around town asking if they'd seen Matthew but no one had. The Brit couldn't blame them. They never saw him before so they wouldn't know. He walked into the bar he frequented and saw Yao in his usual seat crying into a beer. With a sigh he sat down next to his drinking buddy and ordered a water for himself.

"What's wrong with you?" Arthur asked as he took a sip of water. Yao looked up and looked back into his drink with a sigh.

"I tried to talk to her."

"What happened?" The Chinese man took a long swig of his beer and then slammed it down on the bar and banged on the table and yelled for the bartender to get him another drink.

"Lin said that the kids hate me. She say Li Xiao is denying that I'm even his father, Im Yong Soo threw out everything I ever gave him, Kiku is barely hanging going out of the house anymore and Mei just stares out a window all day! I've tried to talk to them but every time I try they run away like I'm some stranger who is going to kidnap and rape them!" Yao cried more and drank his beer. Arthur sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. At least Yao wasn't going through any of the shit he was going through.

About an hour went by with Yao crying about how he's never going to be able to talk with his children ever again and Arthur silently thinking to himself about how he's going to find Arthur. Yao sensed this coming from his drinking buddy and looked at him.

"So, what the hell wrong with you? You seem sad about something too. What happen? Estranged husband come and take custody of kids?" Arthur shook his head.

"It's nothing like that. You see, I tried to talk to Francis yesterday to ask him if he could stop calling me because me and the boys were going through a tough time at the moment and then we fight. On top of that I had a job interview I think I bombed and one of my sons were sick yesterday so when I told him about how I think the job interview went he suggested asking his father to come back and help out.

"He didn't even know I went to visit his other brother and neither does my other son! So then I went to my room and cried for a while then I got into a fight with my other son and that just made Matthew mad enough to grab his damn bear a pair of boots and leave. I tried to run after him but he was too fast and I quickly lost him in the crowd." The Brit explained. He was in such a bad situation right now, he didn't really know what to think anymore. Yao sighed as he took another swig of his drink.

"Your situation just as bad as mine. I lost my apartment today because I couldn't hold down good job to pay rent and have to live in crappy shelter. I've been here all day glued to my bar stool." He said swooshing his ass in the stool to demonstrate a point.

"Why don't you live with me and my son until you get back on your feet?"

Yao's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas, "You really mean it? You're not just playing with my emotions?" Arthur nodded as he got off of his stool and took Yao's wrist and led the possibly drunk Chinese man to the back seat of his car as he got in the driver's seat and started driving off to his home. Hopefully, Alfred won't mind a guest in the house.

When they got to the house Arthur immediately got Yao on the couch and made him fall asleep. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Yao. Was this how he looked when Francis had to pick him up from the bar when he passed out drunk? Probably. He sat down in his chair as he started to read a book.

* * *

Matthew sat on the couch and watched cartoons. He still couldn't believe someone actually noticed him. He was sure Antonio was a nice guy but he had no idea what to think. Random stranger picking up a runaway 14-year old boy. He barely knew this guy!

The door opened and in came Antonio loosening his tie and taking his suit jacket off then putting some of his things down. The Spaniard sat down next to Matthew and turned the TV off. Matthew turned to looked at him with a questionable face as Antonio sighed.

"Look, if you are going to continue living here in this apartment then you have to tell me the truth. How did you really get those marks on your wrist?" Matthew was shocked. He seemed to believe his statement about them last night. Antonio looked serious as he stared the boy down. After a few minutes Matthew let his guard down.

"I got them on my wrist because I really used to cut myself. In fact, the last time I cut was yesterday. The reason I cut was because my twin brother and father were fighting a lot and it took a toll on me. I didn't tell them what their fights did to me since they'd fall back into their own routine. A friend of mine tried to help me but I'm beyond any help." Antonio listened and was heart broken listening to the words he had to say. Matthew seemed like a really great kid but to have to go live with that for a good fraction of his live must have really hurt him emotionally. He was about to ask where his mother was in all this but then Matthew continued his story.

"I have no mother. She's somewhere else in this world. My father told me that she wanted no part of me and my brother so she gave us to him and Papa to take care of. In fact, I think she may have been some irresponsible party girl who didn't want to take care of me and my brother. I remember Dad saying her exact words about us. She called us little mistakes that she couldn't wait to get rid of." Matthew cried a little.

Could you imagine not being wanted by your own mother? Matthew had absolutely no idea he was telling a complete lie though. Arthur and Francis told him and Alfred that so they wouldn't be confused on how a guy was able to give birth to them. Let alone have the functional reproductive organs to carry a child and have a safe birth without death of the host. If anyone forgot, Arthur gave birth to him and Alfred. Antonio was trying to stop himself from crying but then he remembered something. The boy mentioned have a papa.

"Where was your Papa in all this? Couldn't he have had stopped the fighting between your father and brother?" Matthew cried more at the mention of Papa with memories of the day he left flooding in his mind. That day would forever be burned into his memory. It was like a bad dream he could never escape from.

"Papa left when I was five. He and Dad got into an argument over Papa cheating on Dad. I remember Dad slapping him and I cried for them to stop fighting and then Dad chucked a suitcase at papa telling him to get the fuck out if he was going to turn his back on the family and then me and Alfred, my twin, followed Papa to their room where he was packing his things.

"He said that while he was leaving forever he wasn't completely out of our lives or that he stopped loving us anymore. While he was getting finished packing me and Alfred went to block the door thinking Papa wouldn't leave. Dad had to put Alfred in time-out when he wouldn't move when I did and that's when Papa was starting to leave. I grabbed his leg and said that I wasn't letting him go. It worked until my other father came out and got me so that Papa could go.

"Papa started to leave but then I bit Dad's hand and chased after his car. I screamed for him to come back, take me with him, and not to go. He was gone. I don't know if he ever heard me screaming for him and I don't think he cared and that's why he kept driving..." Matthew cried.

Antonio was stunned. All of this happening to such an innocent boy. First there was the fact of knowing that his own mother never wanted him from the moment she found out about him and then there's losing one of his fathers and not knowing where the other is. Then there's also the remaining father and his own twin fighting causing him to cut himself.

The Spaniard couldn't help himself as he hugged Matthew tight as he cried. Matthew returned the hug never having told anyone else this story before. He hated remembering that day. It was the cause of his problems. The reason why Papa never called or visited. The reason Dad and Alfred were always fighting. The reason he started to cut himself.

"Shh. It's okay. Stop crying, Mateo, stop crying. I shouldn't have asked that far." Matthew kept crying until he eventually put himself to sleep by crying. Once the teen's sobbing was replaced by light snores, Antonio gently laid him down on the couch with his stuffed polar bear and placed a blanket over him. From what Antonio knew of the sleeping boy so far, he came from what you'd call a broken home. He sighed as he thought about what the hell kind of place did this kid come from?

* * *

Alfred came home as excited as ever because he was hanging out with his new boyfriend. He walked inside and went to the living room when he saw a stranger sleeping on the couch. He would have screamed but didn't as he calmed himself down and saw Arthur in the chair beside the couch.

He took the book from Arthur's hands and laid it down gently and looked in his father's eyes.

"Dad, why is there a stranger sleeping on the couch?" Alfred asked in a quiet voice not to wake the stranger.

"He's a guest Alfred. His name is Yao and he is a drinking buddy of mine who has fallen on some pretty rough times right now and I didn't want to leave him in the bar so he can get piss drunk so he's staying here for a while until he can get back on his face." Great. Another one of Dad's drunk friends staying over. Instead of having a snappy comeback he just nodded.

"Okay. Did you have any luck of trying to find Matthew?"

"No," Arthur shook his head, "I didn't have any luck. I even asked people if they'd seen him and no one has. I can't blame them though, Matthew just has one of those forgettable faces." Alfred walked up the stairs and flopped right on his bed. It was his fault Matthew was gone. Him and Dad fighting on an almost daily basis. _I guess if he wanted to, he could call living here World War III..._ Alfred bitterly thought as he fell asleep on his bed thinking and possibly knowing his brother was never coming back. Ever.

* * *

Francis closed his computer as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back on his couch. He had been working on finding a job all day, he foud a job that was willing to have an interview with him tomorrow. An accomplished sigh left his lips and he thought about inviting Antonio and that teenage runaway he invited into his home over for some dinner.

He got up from the couch after placing his lap top on the table and walked to the phone. He dialed his friend's number and waited for a few minutes until it was picked up.

"_Hola?_"

"Bonjour Antonio! Guess who has a job interview tomorrow!"

"_Congratulations mi amigo! What job?_"

"I got a job interview for a job interview for a French restaurant opening up and I'm going to work there as a chef! If you want then you and Matthew can come over for dinner and have a free taste of what will hit the public's taste buds." There was silence on the phone for a few seconds and then Antonio sighed.

"_I think I'm going to have to take you up on that offer for Thanksgiving at my home next month. I made Matthew cry by asking him to tell the truth if he wanted to stay in the apartment with me and that made him spill his life story. Even made me cry from just hearing how he lived._"

"Mon Dieu! You could have waited until he was settled at your home for a couple of days! Made it a Hallmark Channel moment between you two and asked him on Thanksgiving or Christmas!"

"_I had to know Francis. I would have felt awkward letting a runaway teen stay in my home and not know anything about him._"

"Since you had your own reason I guess I can't really judge you. So, are you going to have him call you Uncle Toni?" Francis joked. It would be the cutest thing if a kid called him Uncle Toni.

"_If he gets comfortable enough to call me that. I have to go and make dinner for me and Matthew. Would you mind calling Elizabeta and Roderich for me to make sure that they're still coming over for Thanksgiving dinner?_"

"No problem. Bye." Antonio hung up the phone on the other end and then Francis dialed Elizabeta's phone number. The phone rang for a couple minutes until it was finally answered.

"_Elizabeta speaking. Talk or I hang up._" Elizabeta's cheery voice said from the other end of the line.

"Bonjour Elizabeta! Antonio asked me to call you and Roderich to make sure you guys are still coming over for Thanksgiving dinner. Are you two able to make it?"

"_Of course! We wouldn't miss it for the world. Is it true that you've been trying to talk to Arthur into seeing your boys and you lost your job?_"

"Oui. But that job sucked and I guess Arthur is still bitter about it. I have a job interview tomorrow and guess what Antonio let in his apartment!"

"_What? A cute homeless kitty?_"

"Non! He actually let a runaway teenager into his home and it's not even little Lovino!"

"_Really? I never would have guessed! Did you meet the boy yet?_"

"All I know is that his name was Matthew. I haven't gotten a chance to meet him yet. I'll probably meet him later."

"_Okay. I have to go now, bye!_" Elizabeta hung up and Francis smiled a bit. Maybe today was a good day. He put the phone down as he took a shower and fell asleep. He couldn't get the image of a teenage boy crying his eyes out of his head. Maybe he'll meet Matthew at Thanksgiving dinner if he doesn't decide to go home.

* * *

**Me: Okay! This chapter was so long! I'm sorry if it was kind of crappy for I have a chapter eight curse* and I tried to avoid it in this chapter! Anyways, as announced in the beginning author's note and an tumblr, next chapter will be a time skip one month ahead into Thanksgiving! It makes sense since it's almost Thanksgiving in a couple weeks. Plus the Uncle Toni thing was from a guest reviewer who gave me the lovely idea which I will be using later on because it sounded like a cute thing I should add! So... That's all folks! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow! This is Janae AKA OrgyMemberXVII signing off ! Bye :D**

***Chapter 8 curse is when I get to the eighth chapter of a multi-chaptered story and said chapter turns into crack chapter which I later either leave unchanged and regret posting or have to go back and change after my viewers have seen it.***


End file.
